Out of sight, out of mind
by Madame Croa
Summary: Quand les quatre animatroniques originaux de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sont remplacés au profit de nouvelles silhouettes, leurs corps décrépis laissent la place aux pensées et aux actes les plus variées. Série de quatre one-shots pour quatre états d'esprits différents, de ceux qui ont été délogés de leur estrade et qui partagent une peur commune : celle d'être oubliés.


Un animatronique n'était rien de plus qu'un grand puzzle.

Des circuits, du métal, de la peinture. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous, et ce qu'on n'avait pas hésité à leur retirer petit à petit. Et apparemment, il était celui qui, des trois, était le moins abîmé. Ça aurait pu être une agréable nouvelle si il n'y avait pas eu de prix à payer de cet état de fait. Mais on n'avait pas hésité à lui retirer un bras. Puis des parties de son pied droit, et l'enveloppe de ses doigts. Ses immenses paluches d'ordinaire sympathiques s'étaient transformés en branches de métal froides et sans vie.

Le pire, cependant, restait encore à venir.

On l'avait rebooté, le plongeant ainsi dans l'état le plus comparable au sommeil qu'un robot pouvait vivre. Et lorsqu'il s'était doucement réveillé, c'était pour voir que le pire était arrivé. Sa main encore intacte avait palpé le vide, là où aurait dû se trouver un visage. Elle était retombé mollement sur le sol froid, et n'avait plus bougé depuis ce soir-là. Ce qui restait de son corps de métal s'était avachi par terre, contre l'un des murs froids de la pièce où reposaient aussi les corps de ses compagnons.

…

Il avait... Il avait vraiment cru que cette situation ne serait que passagère. C'était déjà arrivé, après tout : les sortir de scène, les placer dans les locaux. Quelques tripatouillages de câbles, un bon coup de peinture, voilà tout ce que ça signifiait. Il avait voulu garder espoir, et voilà que son visage s'envolait. Aucun enfant ne voudrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras, ou prendre une photo avec lui, maintenant qu'il était dans cet état. C'était-

Un bruit sourd résonna, au cœur du couloir sombre.

Bonnie tourna ce qu'il restait de son énorme tête, et les deux points rouges qui faisaient maintenant office de regard scrutèrent le fond de la pièce. Un fredonnement s'insinua dans le silence de la nuit. Un fredonnement incessant, doux comme un rêve. Quelqu'un chantait doucement le thème de la pizzeria. La mélodie de _Toreador_ rebondissait de plus en plus fort, contre les murs couverts d'affiches et de dessins d'enfants.

S'il avait encore eu des orbites, Bonnie aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

Encore Lui.

Toujours Lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit toujours Lui.

Sa torpeur contre ce mur n'avait peut-être rien de plaisant, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de lui accorder la tranquillité. Jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ débarque, toujours à la même heure, le même jour de la semaine, et toujours dans cette même mise en scène. Ces nouveaux robots avaient une forte tendance à la ponctualité, réglés comme des horloges suisses.

Une silhouette ne tarda pas à se découper de plus en plus prés. A peu de choses prés, elle était identique à la sienne.

Mais ils n'avaient rien de semblable.

Oh non, ils n'avaient rien de semblable. Rien.

_Rien._

« - Coucou »

Aucune réponse. Un grognement, peut-être, à peine perceptible à cause des dommages causés à sa boîte vocale au fil des années. Il aurait pu répondre. Il aurait pu parler. Mais c'était hors de question.

Le nouvel arrivant regardait lui aussi son prédécesseur. Des joues pivoines, de grands yeux verts, un sourire doux et un ton affectueux. Il était juste le parfait compagnon de jeu, celui que n'importe quel enfant aurait voulu ramener à la maison, celui dont la présence aurait rendu heureux n'importe quel humain.

Sa tête s'inclina sur le côté, sa jolie tête de jouet tout neuf.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bonnie ?

La deuxième question fila aussi vite que la première.

« -Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta figure, mh ? »

…

Le ton innocent et enfantin, c'était sûrement le pire. C'était sûrement ce qui donnait le plus envie à Bonnie d'avoir de nouveau deux bras pour fabriquer à ce cou un joli collier de doigts bien serrés. Mais à la place, il regarda son remplaçant

_(jamais)_

approcher une main brillante et bleu de l'espace creux de sa tête.

Sa réaction fut immédiate : de son bras valide, il attrapa le membre de fer et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté avec force. Son usure ne l'empêchait pas de faire bien cinq têtes de plus qu'un adulte et donc de posséder la force équivoque. L'autre automate tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et métallique, qui résonna à travers la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes. Heureusement que personne ne se trouvait dans cette pizzeria aucun humain n'avait encore été assez stupide pour prendre la place du prochain garde de nuit.

Le silence suivit cette scène. Aucun des deux automates ne bougea. Les borborygmes que l'original émettait à travers son micro usagé étaient les seuls éléments sonores qui rompaient le calme. Le ressentiment qui émanait de ces sons était presque palpable, horriblement teinté de ce côté sombre de l'humanité : celui de vouloir détruire, tout casser, faire taire à tout jamais.

Bonnie était fou de rage, et – il le savait – cela rendait son semblable hilare.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, se releva calmement. Époussetant son corps dans un geste exagéré, il regardait Bonnie avec cette même expression bienveillante. Ce sourire faux, dégoulinant de mièvrerie, aurait donné la nausée au remplacé s'il avait eu un estomac.

« - Inutile de m'attaquer, Bonnie. Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose.

Malgré l'absence de lumière aux alentours, les pupilles vertes semblaient briller d'un étrange éclat. Et Bonnie devait bien l'avouer : cela le rendait très mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les enfants préfèrent les jouets neufs aux vieux rebuts, tu sais ? »

Silence radio. Aucune stupeur.

Les deux veilleuses rouges fixaient toujours le lapin bleu, dont les paroles n'avaient rien d'inhabituel. C'était sensiblement la même chose à chaque fois qu'il pointait son museau de métal ici. Quand ça ne concernait pas la rouille sur ses oreilles, c'était sa guitare impunément volé. Quand ce n'était pas sa guitare, c'était à propos des autres vieux automates, qui semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Une litanie de paroles vicieuses, cruelles, empreintes d'une hypocrisie sadique et sans autre but que l'acquisition d'une domination puérile. Le tout masqué sous une couche mièvre d'innocence, empruntée aux enfants qui arpentaient les tables de la pizzeria toute la journée.

Ils étaient dans _ses_ bras, maintenant. C'était à _lui_ qu'il racontaient leurs histoires trop incroyables pour être vraies, et c'était _lui_ qui devait maintenant faire semblant de les croire. Encore _lui_ qui leur jouaient l'air qu'ils voulaient, toujours _lui_ qui séchait leurs larmes quand ils faisaient preuve de cette incroyable capacité qu'ont les enfants de trébucher toutes les cinq minutes...

Sans crier gare, Bonnie se leva, simplement.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça depuis longtemps, et la première fois qu'il se dressait devant son remplaçant. Celui-ci pouvait le constater : il y avait une nette différence de taille. Les nouveaux animatroniques dépassaient certes les humains d'une bonne tête. Mais les anciens semblaient gigantesques, de vrais montagnes de métal clinquant. Du fait de la soudaine perte de poids de sa tête, l'équilibre de Bonnie avait été perturbé. En conséquence, il se penchait légèrement en avant, ses épaules rouillées en arrière... Et pour peu que l'on soit plus petit, comme le nouvel automate, on se sentait rapidement étouffé, oppressé par cette carcasse de fer qui semblait sur le point de tomber sur nous.

Gardant son sourire, le nouveau venu recula tout de même d'un pas.

Voire deux.

« - Il y a un problème ? Questionna-il. Ça t'ennuie d'admettre que tu es un rebut ? Mon chou, tu n'as pas pensé à regarder autour de toi- enfin, je veux dire, avant que tu ne perdes tes yeux, bien sûr... oh !

Bonnie avait déjà commencé à lever son bras restant. Dans le but de prendre l'épaule de son « jumeau » pour le pousser vers la sortie. Ou peut-être lui arracher une ou deux oreilles, d'abord. Mais l'exclamation qu'avait poussé le robot neuf avait stoppé son geste.

Au milieu des iris vertes, les pupilles s'étaient contractées pour ne devenir que deux minuscules points noirs. C'était l'expression la plus proche que l'automate pouvait posséder pour exprimer sa surprise. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois, s'ouvrant, se refermant. Puis, dans le silence, une série de syllabes sortant de la boîte vocale flambant neuve. Des syllabes de plus en plus fortes, s'entrecoupant, se saccadant. Les yeux du nouveau Bonnie se fermèrent, alors qu'il s'abaissait pour se tenir les côtes, en proie à un véritable fou rire. Il était seul à briser le silence, l'autre étant toujours debout devant lui, la tête légèrement incliné dans ce qu'on aurait pu deviner comme l'expression d'une interrogation. Quand le nouveau modèle se calma, ce fut toujours avec difficulté qu'il recommença à parler de sa voix douce.

« -Oh non... c'est vraiment trop drôle... Bonnie...

Nouvelle saccade d'hilarité. Les yeux verts brillaient tellement qu'ils semblaient trembler.

Tu as _cru_ que tu sortirais d'ici, un jour ? Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement_ ?

A l'intérieur de son exosquelette, les rouages et les câbles semblèrent cesser de fonctionner pour le lapin mauve.

_(comment)_

Comment cette petite peste avait-il pu deviner une chose pareille. Comment cette personnalité si égocentrique, toujours prête à affirmer combien elle était supérieure aux autres, avait-elle fait pour comprendre si bien ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son rival ? Où avait-elle trouvé l'empathie nécessaire ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et de toutes façons, Bonnie n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Sa seule envie, c'était de tout casser, et plus précisément l'imbécile qui se tenait en face de lui et qui n'avait rien à faire là. Qui n'avait rien à faire nul part. Qui n'aurait jamais du exister- qu'il se taise, par pitié.

Toujours dans sa crise de rire, son remplaçant

(_JAMAIS_)

n'hésita pas à envoyer un bon coup de patte dans le thorax abîmé de Bonnie, qui atterrit contre le mur derrière sous la force du coup. Un trou se formait insidieusement dans sa poitrine, dévoilant son exosquelette, et Bonnie se demanda soudainement dans quel état se trouvait son pirate de compagnon.

Foxy aurait sûrement fait mourir de peur ce crétin bleu depuis un bon moment. Lui, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

Ce n'était pas une question de programmation. On ne lui avait simplement pas fait don d'un caractère pareil.

_Elle_ ne lui en avait pas fait don, le jour où il s'était réveillé pour la deuxième fois.

Sonné par le coup, les veilleuses rouges se rallumèrent avec difficulté, pour voir qu'un poids s'était posé sur son corps debout contre le mur. Une patte arrière écrasant le corps de fer, le nouvel animatronique observait son compagnon, ne se départant pas de son sourire sucré.

« - Heureusement que Je suis là pour te faire comprendre les choses, Bonnie...

La patte s'écrasa un peu plus, faisant tomber quelques bouts de peinture écaillé. Un animatronique ne ressentait heureusement pas la douleur physique, mais l'amour propre du saccagé n'était pas ménagé.

- Tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais, en plus d'être inutile. Bon à jeter, balança le plus petit, la voix pétillante de méchanceté. Tu pensais que les enfants ne t'avaient pas oublié ? Tu vois un seul dessin, ici, ou _tu_ apparaît à ma place ? Où _tu_ me remplaces ?

Contre son gré, Bonnie laissa aller son regard sur les mur aux alentours, où s'étalaient des dizaines et des dizaines de gribouillages presque informes. Les animatroniques étaient uniquement reconnaissables grâce aux crayons gras qui les coloriaient. Et effectivement. Pas de mauve. Nulle part.

Du bleu, par contre, il y en avait beaucoup. Partout, même. Ce satané lapin s'insinuait là où il voulait, et ne se faisait pas oublier... contrairement à lui.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Bonnie.

Retournant son regard vers la voix, Bonnie vit que son collègue se tenait toujours devant lui, les bras croisés et le ton calme. On aurait dit celui d'une mère à l'égard de son fils malade.

- Je suis la meilleure personne qui puisse officier à ta place, dans ce restaurant. Mmh... non. Je suis la meilleure chose qui ait pu _lui_ arriver, en fait. Si je te remplace, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons, non ?

Un sourire élargi, des pupilles vertes et brillantes d'une joie malsaine, et cet égocentrisme latent qui aurait énervé n'importe qui.

Il avait raison. Tellement raison.

Et s'en était trop.

Ôter sa patte ne fut pas une bonne idée pour le robot cobalt. Dans la fraction de seconde qui s'en suivit ce geste, un bras retourna une seconde fois vers le sommet de son crâne pour attraper une de ses oreilles et le soulever de terre. Un gémissement de protestation fut tout ce qu'il put pousser, avant de se faire envoyer valser à son tour contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

S'avançant avec une rapidité dont il ne se serait pas cru lui-même capable, Bonnie envoya un coup de poing solide, plein de rage, dans le si parfait visage de son camarade qui s'écroula sous la force du coup. Un poids s'assit sur sa masse couchée par terre, dans l'intention de le bloquer. Ses deux bras avaient beau être neuf, ils ne pouvaient pas dégager un corps qui devait faire cinquante kilos de plus que le sien. Il regarda Bonnie, et ses traits se crispèrent, quand malgré l'absence de visage, il put sentir toute la rage de son prédécesseur, uniquement concentré dans ces deux petits points rouges qu'il aurait trouvé ridicules dans une autre situation.

_Si je te remplace, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons, non ?_

La farandole de coups de poings qui se suivit aurait sûrement été plus destructrice si Bonnie avait eu deux bras. Mais même avec un, les dégâts se suivaient sous ses yeux démontés, et plus ils se suivaient, plus cela l'enjouait. Les petits morceaux de peinture fraîche qui s'écaillaient, les jointures du métal qui criaient grâce, l'œil droit qui se décollait de plus en plus de son orbite impeccable... tout cela lui apportait tellement de joie, de satisfaction, qu'il en aurait presque hurlé de joie si sa base de données le lui avait encore permis.

En même temps qu'il frappait, le robot se souvenait de quelques événements qui avaient eu lieu quelques soirs plus tôt.

Il en était l'acteur principal. C'était lui qui regardait Freddy lui parler avec difficulté, encore lui qui repoussait la main tendue de Chica pour le relever, toujours lui qui observait Foxy passer devant sa carcasse et n'en faisait part à personne, alors que tout le monde se demandait où le renard avait pu bien passer. Les regards tristes de ses camarades, après l'avoir vu sans visage. Ils pensaient que cela l'avait rendu aveugle. Ils se trompaient, mais le lapin se garda bien de leur dire.

Il en était donc réduit à devoir faire du mal aux autres pour se sentir satisfait. Pas pour être heureux – personne n'était heureux. Mais simplement satisfait. Juste satisfait. Cela le désespérait et le rendait fou de joie en même temps.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que son corps avait décidé de bouger, son poing resta soudainement en l'air. Ses yeux captèrent avec difficulté la trace d'un énorme trou, faite juste à côté de la tête de sa victime. Et celle-ci n'avait rien, si ce n'était une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

_Si je te remplace, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons, non ?_

Le fer sembla se remplacer petit à petit par du plomb, et son corps tomba soudainement du côté gauche, le laissant par terre, dans un semblant de position fœtale. Maintenant libéré, son remplaçant

_(j)_

le toisa de toute sa hauteur, et se contenta de lui lancer un sourire narquois.

- Pfff.

Ce dernier mot lancé avec tout le dédain dont il était capable, il s'éloigna à pieds joints, replongeant dans les ténèbres du couloir.

* * *

><p>Son système avait planté. Ça semblait assez évident. Le reboot fut lui aussi assez difficile : pour récupérer toute son énergie et être capable de se redresser, il fallut à Bonnie une bonne demi-heure. Et ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, car il rechuta, retombant sur le sol avec le bruit clinquant du fer à ses côtés. Mais au moins, il était réveillé.<p>

Un jour, il ne se réveillerait plus.

Cette réflexion lui vint en tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'approfondir et de s'apitoyer une nouvelle fois sur son sort. Une paire de jambes s'était arrêté devant lui. Des jambes noires, longues, interminables, même, aussi fines que des ficelles. Elles ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul être, et Bonnie _la_ reconnut immédiatement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer un seul mot – ou même se demander si il en avait la force – quelque chose tomba à côté de lui. Une feuille de papier qu'il saisit de sa main métallique, pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dessus.

C'était un dessin d'enfant, aussi mal dessiné et colorié que tous les autres dans cette pizzeria. On y distinguait une silhouette faite de bâtons pour les membres, d'un triangle rose pour la jupe et d'un sourire plaqué en plein sur le rond qu'était son visage. Des confettis et des gâteaux. Chica à côté d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas tout, et sûrement pas ce qui intéressait le plus le lapin.

La silhouette carré à côté de l'enfant avait de grandes oreilles. Une guitare rouge, assez bien réalisé, il fallait le reconnaître. Et surtout, elle n'était pas bleu. Aucun bleu nul part. Que du mauve. Des traits mauves, épais, maladroits, mais mauves. Et c'est en se concentrant sur la date, marqué en bas à droite, que Bonnie sentit ses circuits se réchauffer.

Le dessin était daté du 5 novembre 1987.

Il y a deux jours.


End file.
